Fim de outubro
by Kuri Shiranui
Summary: Bom Dia!Eu n curto muito manga, acho fofinho e tal, mais n tenho paciência para lêr.Minha irmã eh viciada, e eu acabo conhecendo as histórias mesmo que sem querer, ela pediu para mim fazer fanfiction para ela, eu fiz do quadrinho do InuYasha....
1. Adeus

Fim de Outubro

Fim de outubro, aqui estou eu deitada em minha cama, lá fora posso ouvir a chuva cair, comum nessa época do ano, essa noite está triste e vazia, porém, acho que meu coração está mais ainda...

Eu vou contar para vocês o motivo do meu sofrimento, esse pequeno diário tem sido minha única companhia nesses últimos dois anos, esse diário que apesar de pequeno carrega consigo os meus maiores sentimentos...

Numa manhã do mês de outubro recebi a triste noticia, meu namorado Miroku veio até minha casa e disse:

-Sango, eu recebi uma carta do Congresso dos Monges e tenho que ir até Ushitora para treinar e para uma possível batalha, pois a cidade está sendo invadida por Youkais.

-Mais e eu?

-Eu não posso e nem quero te levar, é muito perigoso.

-Eu sei me defender muito bem, sou uma exterminadora de Youkais.

-Sim, mais se o congresso está convocando os Monges, é porque a situação lá é crítica.

-Então ao menos me dê a certeza de que você irá voltar.  
-Eu apenas te dou a certeza de que sempre levarei você dentro no meu coração!  
Após essas palavras deitei em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos, tentando evitar as lágrimas que eram inevitáveis.

Após alguns minutos olhei bem no fundo dos olhos do Miroku, percebi que estes estavam brilhando, ele queria chorar, mas não na minha frente.

- Miroku não vá, eu tenho medo de perder você.

-A minha vontade era não comparecer e fugir com você, assim eu não seria julgado, porém muitas pessoas inocentes estão sofrendo e morrendo, eles precisam de mim.Muitas vezes temos que deixar nossos sonhos para trás para resolver problemas que dependem somente da gente mesmo.

-Mas eu também preciso de você!

-E eu Sango preciso que você seja forte.

Aproveitamos esses ultimos meses que nos restavam, namoramos bastante, passeamos para lugares maravilhosos, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, ficamos juntos o máximo de tempo possível, afinal cada segundo era único e não voltaria jamais.

A cada dia que se passava minha dor aumentava mais, pois eu sabia que o dia de nossa separação estava se aproximando.

Na ultima semana parecia que alguém estava torturando eu e meu amado, pois quando nossos olhares se encontravam não era como antes, agora esse nosso olhar transparecia a tristeza que sentíamos em nossos corações.

Eu tentava convencer o Miroku de desistir de ir nessa tão arriscada viagem, porém em vão.No fundo eu sabia que era o destino dele, e que se ele não o fizesse se culparia pelo resto da vida mesmo sem ter culpa alguma.

Resta apenas dois dias, meu coração está tão apertado que nem consigo respirar direito, não posso controlar as vou conseguir me despedir do meu amor?  
Miroku, por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinha...

Após escrever essas palavras a companhia toca em minha casa, eu estava sozinha então fui ver quem era, sim era ele.

-Vim ver como você está.Estou vendo seus olhos vermelhos, você esteve chorando, não é?

-Eu não consigo evitar Miroku!Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

Miroku não disse uma palavra, pois seu abraço já disse tudo que era necessário naquele instante.

Fomos passear no centro da cidade, de repente uma cigana nos parou, ficamos assustados então nos afastamos, mas antes eu ouvi uma frase dela que me deixou intrigada: "Quando a linha do destino é traçada, ela não tem como ser desfeita".

Continua...

Nota da irma minha mana fez tudo sosinha!Oresumo tb edela!

oi! estao gostando?ESpero que sim! bem esaa faniction foi feita com muito amor pela minha mana Cintia...pesso a todos vcs que enviem Reviems...Desejo a vcs um feliz natal e um ano novo repleto de paz!

obrigada

por ler esta fanfiction...e muitos bjs e abraços a vcs e um especial para minha mae emeu papi e um grade beijo para a autora dessa fanfiction!

bjss da Kuri!

obs: vou continuar ela assim que minha mana arrumala...


	2. A partida de miroku

oi povinho desculpe a demora mas continuando...

Será que ela é apenas uma dessas ciganas que tentam ganhar dinheiro com falsas previsões? Ou será que o que ela disse tem algum sentindo?

Quando acordei senti uma sensação de cansaço e tristeza, mal dormi essa noite, pois eu sabia que quando acordasse esse seria o ultimo dia de minha felicidade.

Após o café da manhã eu fui até a casa do Miroku como o combinado, nós ficamos juntos a tarde toda, falamos de assuntos tão simples, como do sol radiante que iluminava aquela tarde, dos passarinhos e do pãozinho de batata que só vendia na padaria da esquina.

Durante alguns segundos ficávamos apenas nos olhando, e nesses instantes a tristeza invadia nossos corações, e ao perceber isso um dos dois falava qualquer palavra apenas para quebrar aquele silêncio que machucava tanto.

Era noite, a lua estava cheia e brilhava muito, no céu havia muitas estrelas, este era o momento de Miroku partir, ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo que eu não posso definir, não sei se passou horas ou se passou apenas instantes, só sei que aquele momento foi o mais doce e ao mesmo tempo o mais triste de toda minha vida.

O Miroku me abraçou bem forte, me senti protegida em seus braços, queria apenas que o tempo parasse naquele instante...

O adeus chegara, nem eu nem ele tínhamos coragem de dizer Adeus...Então após alguns segundos o Miroku me disse:

-Seus olhos estão brilhando, pode chorar Sango.

-Eu não quero chorar na sua frente.

-E eu, não quero que você fique me escondendo o que você está sentindo, meu amor!  
-Mas Monge eu quero que você parta com a lembrança do meu sorriso e não com a lembrança de minhas lágrimas.

Dei um sorriso com todo o meu coração para ele...

O Miroku me abraçou bem forte, eu senti uma gota de lágrima cair em meu ombro...Meus olhos lagrimejaram nesse momento, mas eu fiz força para não derramar nem mesmo uma lágrima.

-Eu Te Amo Sango, nunca se esqueça disso.

-Eu também, eu vou esperar!

-Viva a sua vida e seja feliz.

-Minha felicidade depende de você.

Monge deu um sorriso triste e foi se afastando aos poucos, fiquei ali parada seguindo-o até perde-lo de vista.

Após esse momento senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas, sentei na calçada e entrei em desespero, as lágrimas caiam feito uma cachoeira onde as águas fluem com tanta força que não se pode impedi-las.

Fiquei ali intacta por um tempo realmente indefinível...

Com muito esforço fui para a minha casa e resolvi tomar um banho, quem sabe a minha alma fosse lavada e pelo ralo do banheiro fosse também a minha dor.

Meus dias agora passavam sem sentindo, sem nenhum objetivo.A cada dia minha dor era maior, eu não suportava mais viver.

Eu não sorria mais, eu ouvia muitas vezes a frase "você tem que ser forte", essas pessoas não sabem a força que tenho que fazer para acordar todas as manhãs...

Continua...

nota da irma... E ai povinho fico muito Contente em saber que vcs tao lendo e comentando...

Gente o proximo capitolo sera o ultimo...

Ta meio tristinha ne?Bem vou responder os comentarios,

Jake -primeiramente obrigada por ter lido minha fic...e Fico muito feliz de vc ter comentada!Aqui vamos bem...Que bom que deixamos vc curiosa...Fico realmente sastifetia de vc ter comentado...Obrigada mesmo espero que essenovo ano seja muito bom pra vc e para todos nos...

Tamires -Obrigada por comentar (vc realmente foi obrigada ne priminha...)Tambem acho que a Cici um dioa sera uma grade escritora...bjs tenha um ano novo muito alegre ...

Gostaria de agracer a minha mana novamente por ter feito essa fic linda e a minha prima Dani queleu ela e deu umas opinioes e o Bankotsu ...

bjs a todos vc e continuem comentando...

Ja ne...


End file.
